Mr Teacher
by cejsmom
Summary: Locked in a classroom by mistake. Seven hours of hell...or is it heaven? Written for FAGE 007 for addicted-to-romione-bedward


**FAGE 007**

**Title: **Mr. Teacher

**Written for: **Rody Cherry Dumitrescu / addicted-to-romione-bedward

**Written By: **Cejsmom

**Rating: **M

**Summary/Prompt used: **Locked in a classroom by mistake. Seven hours of hell...or is it heaven? Written for FAGE 007 for addicted-to-romione-bedward.

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: ** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox. Remove the spaces - **** www . fanfiction community /FAGE-007/93625/**

"Hey, Mr. Teacher?" Edward asked, looking up from his desk.

"Yes, Edward. What is it?" replied the tired man, leaning back in his chair and stretching his arms behind his back before crossing them to cradle his head.

"Why'd you do it?" Edward looked at the student teacher as if he held the answer to life's mysteries.

"Why'd I do what?" he asked, sitting up, realizing there was more to the question being asked than he first realized.

"Why'd you go into teaching? I thought for sure you were going to go pro. You could've gone on in football, soccer, baseball. So what gives? Why this, now?" The sincerity of the question was evident in Edward's voice.

"What? You don't think I'll make a good teacher?"

"Yeah, you'll be okay. You haven't screwed up yet," Edward sniggered. "I just don't get how you could give all that up."

"Well, being the star quarterback at Forks High isn't the same as playing at the college level. It was tough, tougher than I ever imagined. I got injured in practice, then benched, and I guess you could say I lost my drive. School was hard, keeping up with my classes while training all the time. I couldn't go to any parties…let alone date. Maybe I just couldn't hack it, but after that, I dropped out of playing ball."

"Wow, man…that bites."

"Yeah. It did for about two minutes. Fortunately my ol' man can afford the tuition, so I didn't need the scholarships. Plus, I really like teaching; I'm shaping the minds of future generations," he smirked knowing that it sounded corny, but he believed every word.

"Did your parents understand?"

"They were supportive and eventually came around. I think they saw how much I was struggling. They knew I wasn't happy. It was actually my mom who convinced me to quit the team. Maybe I should've gone with soccer instead of football. Who knows? I do know that you are supposed to be finishing your test, so enough about me."

"Oh…I've been finished for about ten minutes," Edward looked down at his paper, chagrined.

"You have? Oh. Okay. Did you need any time to review? I know you've been out sick and missed the lectures. Mr. Molina told me to give you all the time you needed when he left. Although we have to be out of here by five 'cause the custodian is off tonight and the school's alarm gets set automatically."

"Mr. Teacher," Edward spoke with the most patronizing tone he could manage. "You do realize it's 5:15, don't you?"

"What? Shit. I mean fuck. I mean crap!" he cried out while looking back and forth at the clock on the wall then his phone in his hand. "I set my alarm to go off at 4:45. What the hell happened?" he wondered out loud.

"Your alarm didn't work."

"Smartass."

"Oh, Mr. Teacher," Edward chuckled while shaking his head and laughing at the situation, "I don't think they recommend you swearing at your students."

"Edward. When are you going to stop calling me Mr. Teacher?" Obviously done with the nickname, the man leaned forward, eyebrows raised in question at his student.

"Well, that is your name, isn't it?" Edward replied, knowing that his attempt at irritating his teacher was reaching its climax.

"No, it's not and you know it." Still attempting to be in control, the student teacher sat straight up, keeping eye contact while trying to let the student know who was in charge.

"Am I supposed to call you Garrett? I don't think they recommend me calling you that, either," Edward acknowledged, still playing the game.

"In class, Mr. Connors will do." Garrett stretched out again, thinking the conversation over and scrambling with ideas on how they will get out of the school. Reminded of his past, he was startled by the next question.

"And out of class?"

"Well, you know my name so I don't see why you need to stop using it, we did play on the same teams…went to school together. C'mon, Edward. This isn't difficult."

Obviously noting the teacher's frustration, Edward decided to go for one more dig. "Well, it's been a while, and it's not like we were ever really friends."

"What do you mean, we weren't friends? I was always nice to you." A clearly exasperated Garrett started shaking his head, not understanding at all where he lost control of the situation.

"Nice. Sure. I didn't think you even knew I existed," Edward sulked.

"Well, you are four years younger than I am, it's not like we could always hang out, but I knew you existed. Believe me."

"You didn't know I existed the way I wanted you to." Edward spoke quietly for the first time, being completely honest.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Garrett replied, as he threw his hands up in the air and stood suddenly, in obvious frustration.

"Nothing, man. I'm good. Let's change the subject. You said you weren't able to go to a lot of parties or date when you were on the team. Has that changed?" Edward asked.

Clearing his throat, Garrett replied hesitantly, "Um…yeah, I pledged a fraternity my second year and hung out with the guys from my dorm a lot. As for dating, no…there hasn't been a lot of time for that."

"I bet you've got the girls all over you, though."

"Sure, some."

"So, why haven't you dated? You were always the ladies' man while you were here."

"Yeah, well, that was then. Let's just say things have changed and leave it there." Garrett walked towards the door and motioned for Edward to join him. "Let's go see if we can get out of here."

Rising from his chair, Edward grabbed his backpack and followed Garrett out into the hallway. "Sure thing, Teach," Edward couldn't resist one more dig.

Scowling at his student for his last remark, Garrett continued their conversation from before. "What about you? How's your dating history these days? Breaking many hearts?"

Taking a side glance at Garrett, with his head hung low, Edward replied, "I guess you don't keep up with the town gossip since you've been gone?"

"Not really, no. Why? Is there some big scandal? Got a girl pregnant, did ya?" Garrett joked, punching Edward in the arm as they continued their walk down the hall.

"Can't really get someone pregnant the way I fuck."

As they made their way down the hall, the teacher looked at his student, bemused. "How are you doing it wrong, man? You fall asleep during Cope's sex-ed class or something?"

"Or something…you could say," Edward looked at Garrett, wishing his old teammate could read his mind.

"I don't get it. What am I missing?" Garrett questioned, pulling out his phone, he started scrolling through his contacts list.

"Since you've been gone, I came out," Edward said proudly, although the hesitancy in his voice undermined his bravado.

Distracted by the phone in his hands, Garrett replied, "You came out? You came out where?"

"I'm gay, Garrett. You sure you're smart enough for that big school you go to?" Edward started to walk faster, hoping to get as far away from this awkward conversation as possible.

Running up to his old friend, Garrett grabbed Edward by the arm, stopping him in his tracks. "Say that again."

"I'm gay, Garrett. I came out two years ago. My parents pretty much disowned me. They give me the basic needs and stuff, but otherwise, they couldn't care less what I do. For the most part, people in the town have left me alone, but it's a small town. Those who are bothered by my sexuality have been sure to let me know that they are. I thought you knew."

Garrett dropped his hand for only a moment, then reached up to touch the younger man's cheek, tenderly wiping away the lone tear which had fallen. "I didn't know, Edward. With everything that happened to me, I didn't really ask too much about what was going on here. I only took the placement in Forks 'cause my mom begged me to." Taking the younger man by his hand, he gently pulled him back towards the classroom they vacated. "I was going to stay in Seattle; I've avoided coming home for a long time," Garrett said as they walked. "I was never avoiding you though, Edward."

Closing the door behind them, Garrett led Edward over to the closest desk and gently sat him down in the seat. Dropping his bag on the floor, Edward slumped in his seat lost in his thoughts. Taking the seat opposite him, Garrett gave his student a few minutes to regroup, typed a quick text on his phone and, when he thought Edward was ready, he asked, "Why were you upset earlier?"

"Why was I upset? Why was I upset! How can you even ask me that?" Edward burst out in frustration.

"Yes. Why?" Garrett asked patiently.

"I was upset 'cause I thought you knew. All this time I thought you knew and you'd been avoiding me. I didn't even come to class for the past two weeks when I found out you were going to be teaching here."

"Why would I have avoided you, Edward?" Garrett kept his voice steady and quiet as he questioned his friend.

"Didn't you know?"

"Know what?" Garrett asked, barely breathing.

"Didn't you see me watching you all the time? Couldn't you tell how you made me feel? Didn't you know how much I liked you, Garrett?" Edward asked with fear in his eyes, looking anywhere but at the man sitting in front of him. "I took every opportunity I had to work out by you, to partner you in drills. Hell, I even pretended I sucked in math so I could ask you for extra help. How could you not know how I felt about you?"

"Yeah…well, I did."

Edward's eyes bulged as he turned back to face Garrett, horrified to discover his secret wasn't so secret.

"Shit." Edward gulped back the bile that was threatening to make an appearance.

"But, uhm…."

Again, Edward looked at Garrett, horrified to hear what the man had to say.

With a tremble in his voice, Edward said the only word he was able to get out, "Yeah?"

"I liked you, too."

- MT -

Never did Edward expect to hear those words come from Garrett's mouth. He couldn't have ever imagined how he'd feel to hear them, and now that he had, he wasn't sure he was feeling anything. All the blood in his body seemed to drain from his brain downwards and was pooling in his shoes. His hands tingled and his mouth couldn't close; he was certain he was white as a ghost. The expression on Garrett's face seemed to mirror everything Edward was feeling.

Not knowing where to begin or how to continue the conversation, Edward did the only thing he could think of at the moment. He leaned in and kissed the man in front of him, hard. Expecting to be pushed away or slapped, he was shocked when, instead, the lips he was touching opened to him and hands grabbed at the back of his head. The kiss didn't last long, but it did leave a lasting impact, making it one of the most memorable he'd ever had.

Who ended it first, neither man was quite sure, but both were left gasping for air from the intensity of the kiss and from the shock of the response from the other person.

Leaning his head onto the other man's forehead, Edward whispered, "Gar…."

Chuckling lowly, Garrett responded, "There's the name you used to use. It feels good to hear it again."

"I'm sure others have called you that over the years," Edward replied, pulling away from the body he so desired, letting his hands slide down Garrett's arms as he drew himself away.

"Yeah, but no one said it like you." A wide smile crossed Garrett's face. "Even when you were pissed at me, you always made me feel something when you'd say my name."

"I can't believe I never knew how you felt. All this time lost," Edward replied, sadly.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't going to admit it to myself, let alone to you. My first year in college, I didn't just drop out of the football team. I went through a lot, physically and emotionally. When I got hurt, the physiotherapist I was assigned to made a pass at me."

"I presume it wasn't a girl." It was hard for Edward to hide his snarky reply.

"No, a big burly guy, actually," Garrett smirked.

"Whoa. That's wrong. What did you do?"

Feeling embarrassed and looking away from Edward, he mumbled, "I kissed him back."

"You seem to make a habit of that."

Shrugging his shoulders, Garrett turned from the man in front of him. "He was the first guy who ever kissed me, who I'd ever kissed. All I knew at that moment was that it felt right. For the first time ever, I was being truthful with myself."

"You were always attracted to guys?" Edward asked sliding his foot forward until it was stopped by another pair of shoes.

"I don't think I realized it right away, or maybe I couldn't accept it? I remember the first time I ever saw you was when it was confirmed for me. We had a scrimmage with your juvie team your freshman year. I couldn't stop looking at your ass. I didn't think my boner would ever disappear. I had to stay in the shower 'til the entire changing room emptied." He grinned at the memory.

Laughing, Edward grabbed Garrett's hand, "And all this time I thought you were simply anal about being clean. Did you date that guy? Your physiotherapist?"

"No, not really, it didn't last long with him, anyway. We went out a few times," a blush spread over Garrett's face as he continued, "We fooled around a bit, kissed, some over the clothes groping. He wasn't really my type."

"Oh no, what's your type then?" Edward waited for the response, while squeezing Garrett's fingers.

Chuckling to himself, Garrett blurted, "You." The blush spread to the tips of his ears as he spoke.

Edward couldn't help himself as he grabbed the man's hand, pulling him off the desk to his lap. "Gar," he whispered, looking directly in Garrett's eyes and vocalizing his true emotions, "I don't think I've ever heard anything more amazing."

"What, that I fooled around with some other guy?" Garrett teased, leaning into his heart's desire for the first time.

Edward wrapped his arms around Garrett, nudging him with his chest, "No, you ass, that it's me you want."

"You, Edward. It's always been you. I just wasn't brave enough to come out in high school. I couldn't consider facing the ramifications from my teammates, my class or the people in this town. Telling my parents was probably the hardest thing I'd ever done."

"Did your parents understand?" Edward asked for the second time that day, while soothingly running his hand through Garrett's hair.

"Yeah, it was all part of the process of me leaving the team and refocusing. When I realized I needed to accept who I really was, I came out to them. My mom wasn't too shocked and my dad was pretty cool about it all. When I told them what had been going on, they encouraged me to quit the team."

"You shouldn't have had to leave the team just 'cause you're gay." Edward started to get angry, thinking that, even after all this time, the world still seemed so unaccepting of people because of who they loved.

"Oh, I could've stayed on the team; they're a really good group of guys. It was me. I'd been playing football all those years to hide who I was. I figured if I was _the jock_, I couldn't be anything less than a man."

Shoving Garrett off of him, Edward stood up, livid. "That's the biggest crock of shit I've ever heard, Garrett."

"I didn't know what was going on, Edward. I was so confused. Before I met you, I'd be out with a girl and touch her and it'd feel wrong. After that first scrimmage against you, I'd hear your laugh in the halls and it'd go straight to my dick. All my friends were talking about tits and pussy, which did nothing for me, but I'd see you in your uniform and I'd be rock hard."

"So, that doesn't make you less of a man. It means you're gay." Edward grabbed at his hair, hating what he was hearing, although he could understand the confusion Garrett went through.

"I used football as a crutch. I could hide behind it. No one would ever expect their star quarterback to be the star flamer."

"Do you know what position I play?" Edward asked him.

"No."

"Quarterback. I'm the star flaming quarterback for the team." Edward huffed, his anger about to explode.

Garrett approached him hesitantly and gently touched the younger man, "E, man. That was me. You, you are so brave, coming out while you're still in high school. Facing all this without your parents' approval. So brave, Edward. I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah, well…It hasn't been easy, and I can appreciate why you'd want to hide it, but what about now, are you out?" Edward reached for Garrett's hand, stroking the side and then entwining their fingers.

"I am to my family and my close friends. I don't go around announcing it with a sign 'round my neck or anything," Garrett smirked, hoping he'd lightened the tension in the room while he gave Edward's hand a squeeze.

Sliding his free hand up and down Garrett's other arm, Edward asked him, "So…have you dated anyone else?"

"I've been out a couple of times with a few guys. I may have come across as a ladies' man when I was in high school, but it was all pretty tame. The guys that I've met at college are mostly looking for one night stands and it's not how I want my first time to be." Garrett looked towards the man who he could tell was trying to process everything he'd just been told. "How about you? Have you dated or are you seeing anyone?"

"I wouldn't have kissed you if I were," Edward spoke quietly as he made his revelation. "I had a serious boyfriend last year, Jake lived in Port Angeles. He was a year older though so when he left for college we decided to call it quits."

"Oh, wow," Garrett sighed.

"What?"

"Um…I just didn't expect you to say that. I guess I'm not surprised that you had a boyfriend. Anyone would be a fool to not want you. Are you sure it's over? I mean, long distance relationships are hard, but they aren't impossible." Garrett hoped Edward couldn't read the emotions racing through him at the moment.

"Considering he lives with someone else now, yeah, pretty sure."

Garrett's relief was palpable. "Oh, well that's good I guess. No one now?"

"Nah, it's not like gay men are a dime a dozen around here. For the most part, my palm and the internet are the only action I've been getting," he replied, amused with the joke.

"Edward...," he sighed, grabbing the younger man and pulling him into his body.

"Yeah?"

"Do you still like me?" Garrett asked hesitantly.

"Do you think I'd have kissed you if I didn't?"

Shaking his head, he picked up the man's other hand in his larger one. "Well, it's not the first time some random guy kissed me."

"I don't want to know about your sex life, Gar." Edward nudged himself even closer, closing the small gap between them.

"There's no sex life, E," he stated while looking in Edward's eyes, "and so I'm Gar again, eh?" he asked.

Lifting his hand and touching Garrett's face, Edward leaned in slowly, "You've always been Gar and so much more."

Their lips touched again, burning with the desire and longing they both had suppressed for so many years. Mouths opened, tongues clashed. As they tasted each other, their bodies got involved as well, hands grabbed asses, chests touched, feet wrapped around each other threatening to throw the men down to the ground. As Edward's hand slipped under his teacher's shirt, the reality of their situation hit him hard. Pushing Garrett away, Edward slid down to the floor. Putting his hands over his head and leaning forward he explained his behavior.

"We have to stop," he said, having difficulty getting the words out.

Burned by the statement and confused as to what made Edward stop, Garrett slid down beside him, stretching his legs out in front.

"Why, E? What's wrong?"

"You're my teacher, remember? We shouldn't be doing this."

"Not anymore."

"What?"

"Well, my placement was only for two weeks. Since you've been avoiding me all this time, I guess you didn't know." He smiled. "As of 5 o'clock, you were no longer my student."

"No?"

"No."

The emotions of the past few hours raced through Edward as he lunged at the man he'd desired for so long. Throwing him back to the floor as quickly as he possibly could, he straddled Garret's legs and hips while he leaned forward.

"Well, Mr. Teacher, since I don't have to worry about you grading that test I just wrote, thank God, how about I teach you a few things?" Edward whispered into Garrett's ear. "What's your deepest desire, Gar?"

Thrusting his pelvis up into Edward's hard cock, Garrett let his intentions be known. "This is what I want. I want this, in me."

"Well, let's see what kind of a student you are, I'm hoping you're a quick learner."

- MT -

Leaning in for a kiss, Edward pulled Garrett towards him and rolled them over so that the men were still chest to chest. Grabbing Garrett's ass and squeezing, he groaned his appreciation for everything he was feeling pressing into him.

Tasting Edward's lips, feeling the man under him, all the lust he felt brought Garrett to a level of unimaginable excitement. It also brought a high level of fear, as he had to address his insecurities to someone he greatly desired.

Pulling away from the kiss, he decided to be the brave one for once. "E, I need to tell you something."

As the man tried to talk, Edward continued to seek out Garrett's mouth. After toeing off his sneakers, Edward wrapped his legs around the other man's, begging him to continue, "Must…keep…kissing," he managed to get out while smacking on Garrett's lips and moving over to start sucking on Garrett's neck.

Garrett whimpered out, "I'm serious, there's something I need to tell you before we go on." Edward continued to shower him with kisses, stroking his hands up under the shirt he'd pulled out of the waist of Garrett's belted pants.

"Ed…war...d, you're killing me, man," Garrett sulked as he tried to stay strong, quickly losing his composure. "I could kiss you forever." Giving in to his own desires, Garrett forgot about everything he wanted to say as he was fully enveloped in Edward's touch.

It was incomprehensible to them both that they were at last free to submit to their craving for the other. The longing they'd had lit a match that was no longer smoldering, but was fully ignited.

The men started to roll around the limited space they were in. Hitting desk and chair legs, furniture went flying as did their clothes. Finally sitting up, they continued to caress each other, their kissing having long escalated to full, open mouths, bruising lips and seeking tongues. Edward unbuttoned Garrett's dress shirt, the tie already removed and flung somewhere. Garrett made quick work of removing his shoes and socks as he watched Edward's nimble fingers do their job.

With their mouths and hands busily working, they continued to undress each other, discovering the pleasure of their partner's touch as they explored their revealed bodies. Jeans and pants were gone, as were their shirts and all other encumbering clothing articles, leaving the men in only their boxers and briefs.

They'd had the pleasure of seeing each other naked while in the changing room, but the years they'd spent apart had changed their physiques. Both had toned, muscular abs, arms and legs from years of being active and playing a variety of sports. Although shorter by only an inch or two, Garrett's body was more defined because of the years he had on Edward. Neither was disappointed with their discoveries.

Hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his briefs, Edward glanced up at Garrett, and a shy smile broke out on his face. "I guess this is where I should ask you if you are sure. Do you want this, Garrett? Do you want me?"

Looking at the man he coveted and revealing his desire through the lust in his eyes, Garrett was certain he was expressing his response. "Do you really need to ask that question?"

"I'm pretty sure you were trying to tell me you're a virgin, Gar. I figured that out from what you'd told me before. It doesn't bother me, not for a second, but I don't want you regretting this either," Edward spoke softly.

Stepping back Garrett said, "You had the internet and your palm, E, while I had all my memories of you. I've spent years fantasizing about this, about you. I don't want to imagine it anymore. You want me, I want you. I want to stop talking and start doing. Show me, Edward, show me everything."

"'Alrighty then,'" Edward kidded, dropping his briefs to the floor and kicking them aside.

Unimpressed with his partner's impression, Garrett looked up as he shook his head. "Did you just quote Ace Ventura? I'm putting it all out there and you're quoting an idiot?"

"Hey, I'm an eighteen-year old guy, about to get laid. I'm going to be stupid, all my blood's in my dick." Pointing at his engorged member, he walked forward at full attention.

Looking at Edward's erection took all thoughts away from the conversation and focused it back at what they were about to do. Hesitantly, Garrett reached out for Edward, but his hand was smacked away.

"Off with the goods, man, your turn," Edward requested.

Having never exposed himself so intimately before, Garrett nervously gulped back his fear as he looked into Edward's eyes. He could feel the longing there, as well as kindness and desire which was all the support he needed to continue. Sliding his hands into the back of his boxers he shucked off the undergarment while Edward showed his appreciation with a little wiggle of his own, his cock swinging freely.

"Oh man, you are beautiful," breathed out Edward.

Exhaling all his nerves away, Garrett started to walk around Edward, touching every scar, the tattoo of the rainbow flag on his hip, the one of the Celtic cross on his left shoulder; every touch sparking jolts of electricity through the man's body.

Feeling brave, he slid his hand down the smattering of hair on Edward's chest, through the fuller trail leading to the neatly trimmed mound of tight curls. Edward busily explored Garrett's body with his hands and eyes, and then his tongue. Slowly kneeling on the floor, Edward found himself staring at a treasure he never thought he'd see up close. Garrett had a birthmark on his ass that Edward had only ever gotten a glimpse of in the shower, to finally be able to touch it and lick it sent shivers through both men.

Moving around the other, a still standing Garrett was pulled down to meet up directly with Edward, their mouths and cocks touching as they resumed their full entanglement of body parts.

"Do you have anything?" Garrett asked through the kisses.

"No, I'm clean, it's been awhile since I was tested, but I've not been with anyone since then."

"Oh…good…but, that's not what I meant. Do you have a condom and lube?" Garrett asked bashfully, his inexperience showing, no matter how much he wanted to match Edward's expertise.

"Shit. I hope so. Let me get my bag."

Watching Edward walk away, it gave Garrett a moment to gather his wits and appreciate everything that was happening. He wasn't a stranger to other men and their bodies, but never like this. He'd fooled around some, and although a lot of it had happened over clothes, he'd been intimate with other men, just never experiencing intercourse with another. Feeling the need to expose his past, Garrett quickly explained all of this to a busy Edward. Appreciating the head's up, although not necessarily the information, Edward relayed back his exploits as he dug through the mess in his backpack.

It took Edward a few minutes, but he eventually found a lube sample buried in the bottom of his bag, along with some condoms. "Got it!" he shouted out triumphantly, turning back to face the man waiting for him. Garrett had laid down a mat he'd conveniently found in the corner of the room and was sitting on it, expectantly.

Seeing the fear start to resettle in Garrett's face, he touched the man tenderly. "I'll be gentle, Gar, I'll show you. It's going to hurt a bit at first, but I promise, if you need me to stop, I will. If you don't want to do this I'll understand. I may be a super horny eighteen-year old with a hard-as-brick dick, but I'm not a dick."

Garrett took Edward's hand, leading it down to his own cock, the tip glistening with pre-cum. Sliding their hands up and down the shaft together, Garrett said everything Edward needed to hear.

"Teach me."

- MT -

"And so the student becomes the teacher, eh?" Encouraging Garrett onto his back, Edward continued stroking Garrett's heavy cock. "I'm going to get you ready, Gar," he explained. "You've got to relax and trust me, okay."

"I do, E. I trust you." Garrett struggled to get the words out as he focused on Edward's calming voice, knowing what was to come. Seeing that Garrett was ready to combust, Edward didn't take any stops to get to where he knew Garrett wanted to be.

"I'm going to open you up a bit, let me know if it's too much for you, " Edward explained as he poured some of the lube on his fingers and at Garrett's hole. Slowly inserting one finger in and seeing how Garrett was able to take it, he soon added another finger.

Sliding his fingers inside Garrett, he leaned forward, taking Garrett's softening cock in his mouth. Using his tongue and lips, Edward was giving Garrett the best blowjob of his life, while distracting him from what was happening in his ass.

"So good, E. Feels so good," he moaned.

Inserting another finger, after adding a bit more lube, Edward pulled his mouth away from Garrett's cock. "I don't want you to come yet, Gar."

High from the sensations coursing through his body, Garrett cried out, "I'm ready. Fuck me, Edward. Fill me. Fill my ass."

Leaning forward, Edward kissed Garrett fully on the mouth. Needing Garrett to calm down, Edward eventually pulled away, handed the condom over and asked his lover to put it on him. After opening the package, Garrett quickly made good work of shielding Edward, but first he sucked on the large head making Edward's other head spin. Finding the strength to pull himself away from Garrett's strong lips, Edward asked Garrett which position he'd rather be in.

"On my back, E. I've waited so long for this, for you, I need to see you when you come in me."

Helping the man to a comfortable position, Edward soothingly reassured him to stop them if necessary. Then he directed his cock at Garrett's entrance and slowly entered, pausing when he felt it was needed. When he was fully seated inside, and their bodies fully touching, Edward leaned forward to taste Garrett's lips once more.

As they kissed, Edward braced his hands on the mat beside Garrett's shoulders. He slowly began to pump in and out, thrusting his pelvis forward, trying to find the right position to bring maximum pleasure to his lover. Edward encouraged Garrett to take his own cock and stroke it, knowing it would make the experience more pleasurable for them both. As his thrusts became more forceful and deeper, Edward continued to check that Garrett was enjoying himself as much as he was.

"I'm gonna come, E. "Don't stop, please don't stop," Garrett pleaded.

Distracted by his own sensations, Edward sputtered out, "Fuck. Come, Gar. Come. Fuck. Feels so good. Never knew it could feel like this."

"Coming! I'm coming! Ohhhhhh Gooooddd!" Garrett cried out as he reached his orgasm, with Edward quickly following behind. "Why did I wait so long to do that? That was amazing, you're amazing, E," he panted.

Collapsing on top of Garrett momentarily, Edward carefully pulled out while grabbing the full condom to dispose of later. Coming down from his high, Edward kissed Garrett's sweaty chest, and murmured his agreement.

Lying breathless and sated beside each other on the floor in the classroom, the two naked men snaked their hands and legs to the other, needing to feel the other's touch.

Edwards head turned to look at the other man as he spoke affectionately, "I meant it when I said it, Gar. It never felt like that before. I've never felt like that."

"Well, I didn't know feeling anything like _that_ was even possible, and I don't just mean your dick in my ass, although that was amazing. I could feel how much you wanted me, E. Does that make sense?"

"Perfect sense."

"We've got to do that again, and soon." While twisting onto his side to face Edward, Garrett's face pinched.

Noticing the reaction, Edward chuckled as he replied, "Maybe we should wait just a little bit. Trust me, though, we'll be doing that again and then some."

"Definitely. I can't wait to learn more from you, Edward," he smiled at his former student.

"I guess we need to figure out how to get out of here," Edward spoke regretfully. "Maybe there's a window we can climb out of or something."

"Nah, we can go out the front door," Garrett smirked sheepishly.

"What do you mean? The alarm's set, I don't want to get arrested for breaking and entering," Edward responded while he started to gather their clothes.

Calmly buttoning up his shirt, Garrett revealed, "I've got the code."

"What do you mean – 'I've got the code'?"

"Well, when we came back in the room, I texted Mr. Molina and asked him for the code for the alarm, I'm pretty sure I heard my phone chime with the reply while we were, ahem, busy."

"Babe, your first time shouldn't have been on a floor. We could've been doing this on a bed!" Edward exclaimed.

Thinking of all that they could do on a bed, or the desk behind them, or so many other possibilities, Garrett stood up beside his lover as he pulled up his boxers. "You've got other things to show me, do you, _Babe_?" he asked, leaning in for a kiss.

Kissing Garrett, after the intimate experience they just shared, was the sweetest finale for Edward. "Most definitely, Babe. I've got lots of moves I'd love to try with you, just give me time."

"Oh, don't you worry. We've got plenty of time, Mr. Teacher."

- MT -

I hope you enjoyed your story, Rody Cherry! It was certainly a lot of fun writing it. I loved the prompt and the pairing, so much. I thought it was crazy to be writing something for you considering I've enjoyed your stories through the years. It made me happy to have the chance to do something for you.

Thank you for organizing FAGE 007, Tiffany, and for all the work that went into it! It was exciting and nerve wracking to participate in the event, and I highly recommend it to anyone considering doing so next time.

Thanks so much to AcrossTheSkyInStars for the fantastic banner which helped inspire me so much.

Special thanks to Robsmyyummy Cabana boy and Hadley Hemingway for their beta assistance and the hand holding they gave me while I was writing. I couldn't have done it without you all!


End file.
